Bleeding
by HighLight
Summary: Vinnie is having nightmares about the loss of his best friend during the war. New chapter is up, have fun reading it.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Biker Mice from Mars. No profit is made from this story

**Bleeding:Prologue**

The sight of another soldier fallen on the battlefield, to the enemy another nameless face, to him another comrade lost, His eyes open wide, blood flowing rapidly out of hole at the base of his neck creating a puddle of dark crimson liquid around him.

Vincent awoke with a start. Looking at the alarm clock on his nightstand he saw that it was 2 am.


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Biker Mice from Mars. No profit is made from this story.

This chapter is a bit short but they will grow longer as the story progresses.

In the flashbacks the biker mice are 16 years old.

**Chapter One**

_Not again, _He thought as he got out of bed knowing he would not sleep for the rest of the night. Looking out of one of the many windows searching for the familiar red dot that was his home, still feeling the pain as fresh as ten years ago when his best friend died on the battlefield saving his life cause he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. He never talked to Modo and Throttle about it despite the fact that they were there when it happened.

……………………………………………**.Flashback…………………………………………**

Vincent was scared beyond belief riding as fast as he could over the sand dunes towards the battlefield, Stoke told him that Tristan and his squad were outnumbered 12 to 1 normally that wouldn't be a problem but they were fighting against Plutark's most dangerous troops called the Titanium Warriors ten times stronger and smarter then your basic plutarkian. Although Stoker told him not to go he went anyway he couldn't let Tristan fight alone he promised his parents when he left for the Freedom Fighters Academy that he would keep an eye on Tristan no way on mars that he was going to break that promise.

………………………………………**..End Flashback………………………………………...**

_If had I stayed at the base like Stoke told me to Tristan would still be alive! _Vincent miserably thought.

**Review please!!**


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the bikermice from mars.

**Chapter Two**

Looking at the sun rising Vinnie decided to go back inside. _Just stop thinking about it! It won't bring him back and you know it! _He angrily thought.

Inside the scoreboard Throttle was the second to wake up. He glanced over at Vinnie's bunk not surprised to find it empty. _He's having nightmares again. _He sadly thought. He shuddered at the memory that caused Vinnie having nightmares. _If only we either stayed at the base or got there five minutes sooner he would still be here._ He got out of bed and got dressed. They were supposed to meet Charlie later that day to help out with some repairs. Modo was still snoring in his bunk. Throttle headed towards the small kitchen situated in one of the corners of the scoreboard. And started fixing breakfast.

Around this time Vinnie headed inside towards the living area of the scoreboard. He flopped down on the old worn couch and rubbed his temples. He didn't hear Modo calling his name for a few minutes until he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder and saw Modo standing behind him. "hey bro it's time for breakfast. You coming?".

Vincent wanted to say that he wasn't hungry, but his stomach betrayed him with a loud grumble. He smirked and followed his bro into the kitchen.

**Well, it's not much with all that schoolwork interfering.**

**Anyway, review please!**


	4. Chapter three

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. **

**Chapter 3**

Silence greeted the both of them as they enter the kitchen. Throttle already started on his share of the pancakes. That had surprisingly turned out to be edible. They tasted pretty good actually. He was so absorbed in the newspaper that he didn't noticed his bros entering the kitchen. Vinnie and Modo each took a seat beside Throttle who was already seated at the table.

After breakfast they headed to the last chance garage. On their way over to the garage they noticed a spaceship heading for the scoreboard. _"Are we expecting visitors?". "No Modo, I wonder who it could be". _Throttle said to his grey furred companion. "Should we check it out?". Vinnie asked the tan furred leader of the trio. _"Yeah, good idea bro. Okay guys let's check it out"._ Throttle said and laughed as his bro's began to cheer hoping for some action. They turned around and headed back to Wrigley Field.

They drove all the way up to the roof where the spaceship was landing. _"I wonder who it could be?" _Vinnie muttered quietly to himself. He knew that ship from somewhere. But couldn't remember where it was he knew the ship from and it wasn't an enemy ship. He thought a little longer but couldn't put his finger on it, that is until the ramp hissed open and a familiar figure walked out.

**There you go, a new chapter. I bet you're all wondering who walked out of the ship. **

**Well, you just have to wait till the next chapter is up.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter four

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

_It can't be her, can it? _Vincent thought as a beautiful cream-coloured female mouse with dark crimson red hair slowly descended down the ramp. She wore a grey boot cut jump suit with black biker boots underneath and black leather hand gloves. Her suit also had 2 pink and 2 blue stripes on the wrists and just above the boots. 1 blue and 2 pink stripes on the upper legs, one on her right upper arm and one on her left elbow. 2 blue and 1 pink stripe on her knees.

And from her waist to halfway up her chest was a pink chest plate. And on top of her shoulders she had stripes that showed her rang in the Peacekeepers Army.

Modo and Throttle aimed their guns at her as she walked towards them and stopped right in front of them. _"Guys, lower your guns"_ Vincent told his bro's. _"Why bro?"_ The tan furred hero asked his companion. _"coz I know her bro. It's Tristan's little sister. _Vincent told his bro. _"Her name's Denim"_

"_Yes, that's my name. How are you Vinnie?"_ The former mystery mouse asked. _"I'm fine. What are you doing here, I thought the Titaniums took you?" _Vincent questioned her. _"I'm here on a mission. Is there a place we can talk?"_ Denim asked. _"Yeah, I know where we can talk. But first let me introduce you properly to my bros. Guys"_ He said as turned towards them. _"This is Denim Flare, Commander of the Peacekeepers Army. Denim, these are my bros. The grey one is Modo and the tan one is Throttle" _Denim looked at both of them and saluted. _"It's a pleasure meeting both of you"_ _"It's nice to meet you too ma'am. _Modo said. _"Any friend on Vincent is a friend of ours. Welcome" _Throttle spoke and suggested they head inside the scoreboard where they could talk.

**Are you getting curious? **

**Please review!**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
